In the Arms of Lloth: A Drow Love story?
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Set in Menzoberranzan, This sets the Beginning for the Love affair of Do'rilli, a humble male Guard and a Priestess of Lloth name Lari. As the beginning it leave something unanswered but Love among the Drow is never simple and rarely fast.


In the Arms of Lloth: A Love Story maybe

By Daimyo Shi

Do'rilli was fixated on incident in the courtyard. Lari was insulting her brother, Nyan again for getting suckered by his younger brother, Erii. Lari was dressed in fine purple silk dress with a belt of silver attached to which was a whip with five very lively snakes, they hissed from there bound state as Lari's anger increased. Do'rilli couldn't hear the argument all but it was clear that Lari had lost what patience she had with Nyan. Do'rilli briefly considered the fact that somehow Nyan kept himself alive, despite the anger of his sisters. Why Do'rilli was not sure. It was unlike a female to let a useless male to live, perhaps Lloth would be insulted by the sacrifice of such a poor male to her. Do'rilli allowed himself a smile over Nyan's distress.

He could see Lari reach for her whip and Nyan hit the ground on both knees as he must have been begging for forgiveness. It was rather pathetic to see in all honesty. It appeared that the begging help as Lari's hand drops from her belt for a moment before making a fist and punching Nyan in the face, dropping Nyan to the ground senseless. Lari turn gracefully and entered the main family tower. Erii looked at his unconscious brother and laughed. With the leaving of Lari from the

courtyard Do'rilli returned to his patrol of the wall, as things had stopped being very interesting.

Do'rilli spent the rest of the day with thoughts of Lari dancing in his head. Sadly he didn't manage to see her the rest of the day. As normal, he ate in the guard mess hall, played some cards with his bunk mates and went to bed. He hated this time of day, rarely was he ever tired enough to simply fall asleep when he went to bed. Instead he think of Lari. Her firm warm body, always dressed in some form of purple silk. Do'rilli turned in his bed to face the wall as he thought about Lari. He didn't want any one to see him. Narini one of his bunk mates was very homophobic. While his current bunk mates were straight, he knew that homosexual behaviour was not uncommon among guard house males. Little chance for release and close proximity were likely major factors. Do'rilli realize

that life as Drow priestess' lover was often pleasureful, but painful short. Some priestess kept men for only a few days, months for others, a year or two was about average, and compared to the several hundred years a Drow may live, it is quite a short time . Of course if you were valuable to the house then you might even live after being discarded, well unless Lloth thought you were too valued the she ask you to be sacrificed to her. Do'rilli shifted in his bed again. A vision of Lari embracing him led him off to sleep.

Do'rilli awoke to Elini kicking his bunk. "Wake up old man!" he shouted.

"I am moving." said Do'rilli looking at Elini, who had his characteristic smirk. Elini was the playful one, he also had near supernatural good luck, because his smart mouth got him into a good share of trouble. Elini was also three days young than Do'rilli, hence why he called Do'rilli old man. They had been friends since they were kids.

"Hey, I have good news and bad news." replies Elini.

"Good news, first." grunts Do'rilli.

"We don't have guard duty."

"So what is the bad news?" asked Do'rilli.

"We are instead going shopping in the Bazaar with Mistress Lari." replies Elini.

"What is bad about that."

"She is going to use us like pack mules." responds Elini. Elini's mind works like gears in dwarven clockwork, he pieces together something. You want her don't you?" responds Elini with a wink.

"What makes you say that?" stammers Do'rilli.

"Well there is all the times you seem to be watching her for one. Funny, I must have seen you watching her dozens of times but I needed you to say That 'being her shopping slave wasn't bad to get it.'"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I hope Lari never asks you how you feel, because you are terrible liar." laughs Elini.

"Fuck you." snarls Do'rilli.

"Any way we need get into our dress house uniforms, and await mistress Lari's orders." replies Elini.

---------------

Lari sat in her bath tub. She ran her fingers along the black marble of the tub's edge. Its glossy smoothness amused her. How much work had it been to make this? she wonders.

She stretched in the water, the muscles in her body tighten and then release. The water, once warm had become cool now. She got out of the tub, she stretched again, display her fine ebony form to the room. She picks up a cotton towel, The merchant had said it was the softest towel she ever own, at 20 Lloth's eyes, it better have been, of course the human had an honest tongue, the towel was the softest and most absorbent she had ever owned. She bought seven more since. She was to see the merchant today in the bazaar, he would have a catalogue with him, something about a friend of his new idea. The idea amused Lari, she never told her family where she got these surface luxuries, therefore she was always the envy of her family. This afford her a great deal of respect from her mother, and much jealousy from her sisters. Lari first dried her hair then her body. She loved the texture of the towel on her body, a sort of rough yet soft feeling. Now dry, Lari began to look through her wardrobe, a sea of purple lay within. Some thing practical or something daring? thought Lari. She looks through the wardrobe, pausing on dress here and there. Lari reach on dress and took it out.

Oh, yes this dress is perfect, what did that merchant call it, a 'I dare you' dress. It seems daring has won. Lari lays the dress on her bed as she fetch a pair panties from her dresser. She puts these on first before putting on her dress. She looks in her full length mirror, in it she sees that the purple dress loops around her neck, leaving her well formed back exposed, the front has a deep V that almost goes down to her belly button that shows her cleavage quite well. She then put on her holy symbol of Lloth, a large palatinum medallion, on which a large spider with a coldly beautiful Drow head. Satisfied with the look Lari sits down and does her make up.

Now which two lucky guards get to be my bazaar slaves today, oh yes Elini and Do'rilli, I believe, my sister's choices, wonder if she knows that Do'rilli is interested in me. Then again we are talking about my older sister, and her powers of observation are not what one would call amazing. Likely she wants to annoy me with Elini. Well, honestly have to admire a male that can get caught by my mother making disparaging remarks about her and manage to talk his way out of trouble. All and all today is assured to not be boring. Lari put on her silver and leather belt. She then picks up her five headed snake whip, the snake heads gently reach out to her touch. She places the whip on her belt and sets off out of her room to pick up the drift disk and her guards.

--------------

"How do I look?" asks Do'rilli.

"About as good as any of us do in that outfit. It not like you are courting her at a formal ball, you are carrying her packages at the bazaar." response Elini.

"But it's Lari, I can't look bad."

"Whoa, you are really getting ahead of yourself here. We are just guard, we will be lucky if she knows our names, let alone uses them. You are so far out in the underdark, that you'll never make it back." says Elini shaking his head.

"Hey we use to dream of getting of the street and become members of a house, right? Wasn't that a million to one shot? Is this the same kind of dream?" asks Do'rilli.

"well I suppose. Still then you are hoping for a second million to one shot." Responds Elini.

Do'rilli sighs, "It is all I have."

"Yeah, I know, wish it was easier to hook up with a woman, heck even the chamber maid are largely separated from us. Oh then there is the fact that most of the female guards seem to be more interested in each other."

"Yeah that's true too."

"Anyway, let's go, we are not likely to be keeping her waiting, but she keep us waiting." says Elini.

"Don't say that, if she hears you, you'll be in trouble, and it will be hard for me to help you."

"Of course." replies Elini with a wink.

The two Drow stood in the complex near the tower that all the priestesses and main household lived in. Do'rilli was sweating because of his nervousness.

Lari stood near the third level of the tower, seeing them through the window. She then went and entered her mothers throne room. Her mother was seated in her obsidian throne talking to one of the house wizards. They stopped when Lari entered the room.

"Greeting Matron Alirina, I trust you are well?" says Lari as formal and stiff as she can. It annoyed Lari to know end that she had to call her mother matron, instead of mother. Her three older sisters had been raised by their mother before she was Matron, there for there was a time that she was simply mother to her sisters and Lari. That ended when Lari's mother became matron. She then required everyone to call her matron even her daughters some of which had called her mother for 356 years.

"I am well, Lari, and you?"

"I am well, matron. I am leaving for the bazaar is there any thing you wish?"

"Please if you come across any interesting surface foodstuffs could you get some I desire change tonight, oh and those rice candies you got a month ago."

"Of course matron. I will take my leave then." Lari bows to her mother and then leaves the throne room. She then descends the two flights of stairs to the ground floor. The two guards open the doors for her and she exits the tower. She walks over to Do'rilli and Elini and says "Greetings Do'rilli and Elini, you will be on your best behaviour in the bazaar, I dislike whipping my own guards in public." Elini arches his left eyebrow in response. Lari returns a smirk to Elini.

"Of course, Mistress Lari!" exclaims Do'rilli.

Elini nods to his bunkmates rather enthusiastic response. Lari stifles a chuckle.

"Excellent, now I wouldn't was to strain yourself too much, so let me get a drift disk from my brother. " states Lari as she heads over to the wizard tower of the complex. She disappears from view as she enters the tower. In side the tower the glow from candles, faerie fire, or glowing mosses is absent. Her infravison picks out the shape of her brother.

"Greetings, my brother, it is unusual for it to be dark in here."

"The wizards are all out, I was the only one here right now." says Zafura with bitterness in his voice.

"I see, well I am only here for a drift disk." replies Lari

"Of course, let me get one for you. Zafura cast a spell unlocking the storage closet that the drift disks are in. He pulls a necklace from a peg and then wills the drift disk from its place within the closet. He the hands the necklace to Lari who puts it on.

"I take it you are going to the bazaar?" asks Zafura.

"Yes, did want some thing?" replies Lari.

"Well if you could, it be nice if you would pick up some of that ice Wine from the surface."

"Well there not cheap, it's like 15 Lloth's eyes. You have that kind of coin?" asks Lari.

Zafura simply puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a small ruby. "Buy as much as you can, it keeps after all. Get some thing for yourself too."

"you are too kind." replies Lari.

"As are you mistress Lari." responses Zafura.

Lari smirks to herself, it maybe true, after all thinks Lari. "well I am out anyway, so I might as well pick it up for you."

"Thank you again mistress." says Zafura.

"See you later, brother." says Lari with drift disk in tow. Lari opens the door an walks out, her eyes adjust to the cavern light as she returns to Do'rilli and Elini.

"I hope you ready to go." says Lari.

"Of course, Mistress Lari." replies Do'rilli.

Lari smirks at Do'rilli and leads the drift disk behind her. Do'rilli and Elini follow behind the drift disk, the walk through the gates and down the streets towards the bazaar. After walking an hour they have come close to the bazaar. Lari stops the group in front building on which the sign board with 'gentle hands' written in Drowish.

"My first stop today, you'll have to wait here while get my massage. I won't be longer than my sisters." says Lari with a smirk.

"Of course, mistress Lari." replies Do'rilli.

Lari enters the establishment and is Greeted by a handsome male Drow. He bows very low to Lari. "Welcome to the gentle hands mistress Lari, it is good to have you return to us again, we are indebted to you and your house."

"Of course, I assume that Sadie is ready for me?"

"Of course, follow me, would you please."

Lari follows the Drow male to a well lit by purple driftglobes room. The massage benches are covered with red leather and are well padded. The walls are covered in tapestries covered with embroidered pictures of Drow participating in number of amorous activities.

"Please wait her for Sadie. She will be with you shortly. She is looking forward to seeing you."

Lari smiles in return. The Drow male leaves the room. Lari looks around and takes off her dress laying it carefully over a chair. She then lays one of the benches. She waits for only a few moments before a very petite female Drow enters the room. She is dressed only in a skirt of thin silken gauze.

"Good morning to mistress Lari." says the young petite Drow.

"Good morning Sadie, how are you?" replies Lari.

"I am fine, you usual mistress?"

"Yes, please." replies in a playful impression of a matron mother.

"Yes, of course." replies Sadie in a equally playful impression of submissive underling. The chuckle at it. Sadie pulls a bottle of scented massage oil from a pouch on her belt. She pours a little on the shoulders of Lari and then begins to rub it hard into Lari's shoulders.

"I have always wondered something, Lari."

"what Sadie?"

"Why do walk to the bazaar? You could ride or be carried."

"Yeah but then I would have legs like this." replies Lari as she tenses her calf and thigh muscles.

Sadie giggles as she continues her massage. She works her way down Lari's back and ass.

Lari groans with pleasure. "Sadie if you were a man I would make you my Parton."

"Well if I was a man I have to decline, I can only please a woman like you for so long, maybe a couple decades, I can be a masseuse for centuries, and be well pay for it."

"I don't know, the nine hells, have no fury like a Priestess scorned." Chuckles Lari.

"True." replies Sadie as she begins to massage Lari's thighs.

"Who are the lucky guards with you today?" asks Sadie.

"Oh, Do'rilli and Elini." replies Lari. "why?"

"Really Do'rilli?" Sadie's hands left Lari's thighs and she wipes them on a cloth at he belt.

"What?" asks Lari.

Sadie pulls a crystal ball from another pouch on her belt. She look into it as an image of Do'rilli and Elini appear in it.

"Something of Do'rilli interests you?" say Lari.

"Yeah, he is one of the handsomest men in the city. He would be so mine, if I lived in your household. You haven't notice, He gets looks every where he goes. Here look even the other priestess of Lloth are checking him out." Sadie shows

Lari the crystal ball in which A priestess on a litter is checking out Do'rilli.

"I have to admit I have always saw him as handsome but I never really paid attention, I rarely see him day to day."

"Really I find that hard to do, anytime I see him, I get weak and flustered. I love to spends some time with him. If your family ever wants to get rid of him I would be willing to work something out with you." replies Sadie.

"Well perhaps, but i think I should try him out first, before my sister realize how handsome he his, they might want to ruin his good looks." says Lari.

"That should be a crime of the highest order. Even Lloth would see the waste in that." teases Sadie.

"Perhaps, still finish me off so that I might not make them wait too much longer."

"Of course, Sadie finishes off Lari's Leg massage and give her a foot massage before wiping her down with a towel.

"There you go, I will see you next week?" Asks Sadie.

"Of course!" says Lari throwing a small pouch from her belt after putting on her dress.

"Thank you I am honoured, Mistress." replies Sadie.

"See you." remarks Lari as she leaves the room. She finds her way to the main door finding her guards looking pretty bored. Do'rilli comes to attention first.

" Everything is alright Mistress Lari?" asks Do'rilli

"Yes, everything is fine." Says Lari as she careful examines Do'rilli. ( how could have I missed how attractive he is before now?) Thinks Lari.

They walk to the bazaar and Lari buys a number of basic things that A house needs, she arranges for bulk deliveries of basic food stuffs and takes only the choices food on her drift disk. As a result she really has little for her guards to worry about until her last stop. Unlike the other stalls this one has been tented off their by forcing the three drow to enter into a the almost shop like area. As they enter they find a rather fat human merchant with a huge red moustache and greying red hair. There are a number of Candles in candle sticks and the scent of honey hangs heavy in the air. He greets Lari "Dearest Lari, it is good to see you."

Do'rilli begins to reach for his sword. Lari raises her hand "it is fine, there are certain conventions to be followed when one is favourite customer, Do'rilli. Greeting, Matt, how are you doing? Is your family adapting well to life here?"

"The young ones are taking their time, they miss the sun very much. The oldest is already chasing Drow maids, he damn will better be careful I don't want to see him dead at the hands of Lloth priestess. Still you need my wares, I am certain of that, please tell me what I can get for a lovely women like yourself."

Elini has a look of pure amusement on his face. Lari looks at the Human much like someone would look at a favoured uncle. It is very out of place among the Drow, Do'rilli regards the whole thing with a look of concern.

"You said something about a catalogue, last time I was interested in what this would be." states Lari.

"Oh yes, I have managed to get a friend named Aurora to supply me with her catalogue and links to her stores. It took some doing but I managed to get stuff worked out well enough to have anything in it days rather than weeks. Much of it I have in limited stock already but I have to be careful with it, of course for you Lari Dear you can have as much as I have in stock and more as long as you have the coin.

"Of course! Let me see it." replies Lari.

Matt brings out a Bound tome about the size of a good size account book. On the cover is painted a picture of peasant looking human woman, middle age with a few extra pounds. "Here, look all you want. Just make a list of what you want. I have a pad and a pen her some where." matt looks around then hands a pad of rough Papyrus, metal Nibbed pen and bottle of black ink. Lari looks through the catalogue careful going over a number sections twice and makes a list for Matt. She then hands the list to Matt.

"Let me see here? Looks like just food and Drink today." says Matt.

"So far but i am sure that a number of other things will be coming soon, I just have to talk to the household about it. Many orders will come to you shortly I am sure after I talk to my house. The wizards especially I figure will have much to order."

"Well then let me see what you have here: Four loaves of Black bread, Six loaves of elven bread? Really? I wouldn't have though anyone would be interested in that here, I only have six it happens. Still little loss since I though I have to eat it myself."

"Well i won't tell my family it elven, I might wish them all dead but it doesn't mean they can't cook." replies Lari.

"Of course, where was I? Oh yes, Ginger bread six tins, oh excellent choise you will love it. Eight packages of soba, 10 loves of sourdough, 3 wheys of Arabellan Cheddar, 2 loaves of Death Cheese, 4 loaves of Green Calishite cheese, 3 barrels of Purple hill Cider, a favourite of mine, Two Barrels of Blood Wine, Two Barrels of Saerloonian Glowfire, Really? As much Winter Wine as I have? I have 10 barrels and 6 hand kegs." says Matt.

Lari shows the ruby, "Yep all of it. My brother is paying.'

"I see, no problem other than I have to deliver it later to day, i need cart to move it along with the rest of you drinks. Though if you need some right now I can do some of it now." says Matt.

"I take a barrel of the Glowfire now, it is for me, My sister find it a coy drink, I say they have no taste."

"Of course, now what else do you have here. Rice candies? Well Ok, three bottles of soya sauce, Oh and ten pounds of Pale jade Green tea. Excellent I have all of this in stock, though it will leave me understocked for several days It will be 890 Lloth's eyes." says Matt.

"I would say this ruby is about 700 Lloth's eyes." as lari throws it at Matt.

Matt has no trouble catching it as he examines it for several minutes. "About 750 Lloth's eyes I believe."

"Done, then I have the rest here." replies Lari as she throws a sizable pouch at Matt.

Matt checks the pouch and counts the coins, he tosses it back with 27 coin back "A little too much."

"You are a honest man." remarks Lari.

"I have to be, Drow have very nasty ways of dealing with liars and cheaters."

"True." remarks Lari with a chuckle.

Matt gets his servants from the back to load what he has on Lari's Drift disk and the Few bags Do'rilli and Elini have to carry.

Leaving the shop Lari leads everything back to the house compound. The food goes to a storage are in the family tower and Lari turns and speaks to Do'rilli "Meet me in my chambers in half and hour."

"Of course Mistress." replies Do'rilli.

Lari enters the Wizard tower to find a single candle lit in the main level and her brother scribing something in a book.

"Greeting Zafura, i have bought 10 barrels and 6 hand kegs of your Winter Wine."

"Thank you Mistress Lari, you are too kind in your efforts for me." replies Zafura with a deep bow.

"No problem." says lari. She leaves the tower and heads to her room to wait for Do'rilli.

Several minutes latter do'rilli knocks at Lari's Door.

"Enter." replies Lari.

"Is there something you require mistress Lari?" asks Do'rilli with nervousness in his voice.

"Soon I will be matron, does that shock you?"

Do'rilli stood in silence for a moment.

"I will take that as a yes. I will shock you more. My eldest sister is moving to dispose my mother. Most people consider my sister to be a thug in priestess' clothing, and really they are not that far off, however, she has a cunning far beyond what people give her credit for. I of course warned my mother, but she dismissed her as being easily handled. I have been unable to learn any thing more about the plot. Therefore I will have to be ready to avenge my mother." states Lari.

Do'rilli was surprised, by the sincerity in Lari's voice. It was unlike Drow females, especially priestesses of Lloth to hold that kind of conviction and loyalty to their mothers.

"I never knew my mother." says Do'rilli without thinking.

"Really? that must have been hard on you. To never know one's mother. I guess because I was once very close to my mother I can barely understand what it could be like to not have her. Strange, isn't it? All Drow society is about betrayal. You can't even trust your family. I suppose this replicates Lloth's being betrayed by the other elven gods and goddesses. Still I want to trust my family not war with them. Of course, if my mother is weak then There is little I can do that I haven't all ready tried. All I will be able to is avenge her. Do'rilli, do you trust Elini?" asks Lari.

"Of course, I trust him, he is even more than family to me. For nearly 140 years we have been together, side by side, through troubles you can't imagine. I have lost count of the times we have saved each others lives. I trust him more that anyone else save you."

"Me? I haven't done anything to deserve you trust." replies Lari with superpise in her voice.

"True . . . I . . . But I love you." stammers Do'rilli.

Lari arches her left eyebrow "Love, we do not know love, we are Drow. I am a priestess of Lloth, love is a needless emotion. I don't love anyone, I feel loyalty to my mother and family but that isn't love."

"I understand that I really can't expect you to love me, all I can do is love you. I never thought I would get the chance to tell you, that I love you. Do what you will, feel what you feel. It won't change how I feel." responds Do'rilli.

"Tomorrow I could sacrifice you to Lloth. What would you do then? Asks Lari with a smirk.

"Would you benefit from my sacrifice? If so then I would go willingly to the temple of Lloth."

Lari arches her left eyebrow again "Really? You would for my benefit? Unquestionably strange, I believe that I have use for you then. A loyal man like you is rare. You can stay wit me tonight. I have need for a personal Guard, especially with my eldest sister's plan of action, Of course that will involve you being near me at almost all. Times. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Of course, mistress. What ever you will." replies Do'rilli.

"I would think someone raised on the streets, to be far more independent than you are." says Lari still with her smirk.

"Well honestly, I am the leader in my unit, so I suppose I am more so than some, but I have never been stupid about it. Elini is the trouble maker, not me." replies Do'rilli.

"Yes the silver tongue fool, that has managed escape punishment, from even my mother and oldest sister."

"He is very gifted, even I marvel at his ability." remarks Do'rilli.

"Really? Is his sword as fast as his tongue?."

"Likely faster, They say he is the fastest swords in the Academy, since Drizz, when your esteemed house sponsor us there."

"Someone said that? The were brave, That name is especial cursed. Enough with such matters, I have needs that I wish fulfilled before dinner. Take off you sword belt."

Do'rilli complies with the order placing his sword and belt on the floor.

Lari pick up a dagger and unsheathed it. She got really close to Do'rilli and whispers in his ear "Don't move, it be terrible if I cut you."

Do'rilli nods as Lari takes the dagger and puts it blade first in the neck of his tunic. She then slides the blade down cutting the tunic. Then she uses the dagger to cut at the shoulders, letting the tunic fall of his body. Do'rilli was now clad only in boots and pants.

"Take off your boots." orders Lari.

Do'rilli bows and begins to take of his boots as Lari walks around him. She admires hid well formed back, noticing the tell tale scars of a snake headed whip.

"Whose whip was this?" asks Lari as she softly traces her finger over the scar.

Do'rilli shivers at her touch before responding to her "Your eldest sister, she thought I didn't call her mistress but just by her name. So she whipped me."

"Terrible, perhaps I'll have to make her death slower and more painful if circumstances allow."

"Thank you, mistress."

Lari smiles at Do'rilli, "get on the bed, facedown."

"Yes mistress." replies Do'rilli as he complies with her order.

Do'rilli twists his neck so he can see Lari.

"Ah, no looking, turn head the other way." says Lari playfully.

Do'rilli turns to face the marble tiled wall of Lari's room.

Lari takes of her dress throwing it to the floor. She stretches slightly before walking to her bed and straddling Do'rilli's body. She begins to massage Do'rilli's shoulders with her deft hands. Do'rilli groans with satisfaction at Lari's touch.

"Forgive me, it has been a while since I gave anyone a massage. I use to give my mother them when I was young. Even after I came back the Academy, I would still give her massages. I guess that is why were so close."

"I see, a very interesting development, I would think very rare among noble Drow."

"Quite, Do'rilli. Very rare indeed."

Lari massages Do'rilli's back until he is very relaxed.

"Don't move." says Lari as she reaches for the dagger again. She cuts both side of Do'rilli's pants and then pulls them off, thus making Do'rilli naked. Lari moves beside him so that he can execute Lari's next order. "Do'rilli, flip over."

Do'rilli compiles with Lari's request. Lari re-straddles Do'rilli and presses her body against his body as she give a deep passionate kiss, singling the beginning of a night of unbridled passion for the to new lovers.

Fini


End file.
